The One That Got Away
by DutchCandy
Summary: What starts out as an odd friendship; unravels into something neither party could have imagined it to be. Rated Mature for adult content. Also I made Sebastian Bi-Sexual; I realize he isn't but for the purpose of this story... Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

The rain had began to patter against the roof of the large auditorium, filled with chairs and mass of students and parents all throughout. The different academies were clearly represented with pride in each of the corners of the room. They often held these sorts of showcases to display the talent among the brother and sister schools. Friendly competition since none of them were in the same regions.

A group of young men were seated in the center of the room waiting until their own performance. The dark navy blazers with red trim set them apart from the rest of the academies there. The Dalton Warblers; everyone here knew who they were. Sitting in the middle of the group of men was their new leader. Sebastian Smythe; every girl and guy knew who he was, in one form or another.

The lights began to dim; they where about to start the first group of performances. It was an all girl's Catholic school; Sacred Heart Academy. The girls wore deep blue skirts with crisp thigh high socks, white dress shirts and deep blue blazers with white trim. There was one girl standing in the center of the rest her long wavy caramel hair glistening in the lights.

"This should be entertaining…" Sebastian jeered.

"I'd say, a group of hot girls prancing around in skirts." One of the guys joked.

The boys continued to joke about the girls in sexual manors until they had began to hear the music play lightly. Which even at that were just a light drumbeat and some string instruments with the girls making soft harmonies with their voices. Followed by the girl in the center who had begun to sing softly until she let out a powerful roar singing with a lot of emotion. Which had shocked the Warbler boys, they hadn't expected the girls... let alone the lead to be good.

"If I were a boy." She belted out; "I think I could understand, how it feels to love a girl." She continued.

"I swear I'd be a better man." The girls continued to create harmonies behind her as she sang.

"Who is she." Sebastian asked. One guy chuckled. "Switching to girls there Seb?"

"I asked a question…" He said flatly.

"That's Sadie Wilde. She's been the leader of the Sacred Hearts for the past three years." The music soon changed to some odd keyboard music; which made the boys look back up to only see five of the girls still on the stage. Sadie was the front of the pack. She began to sing again mesmerizing the Warbler boys with her intoxicating voice.

"As warms as the sun, as silly as fun. As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea. As hot as fire, cold as ice. Sweet as sugar and everything nice." She had been singing, the girls doing some cute dance to go along with it.

"As old as time, as straight as a line. As royal as a queen, as buzzed as a bee. As stealth as a tiger, smooth as a glider. Pure as a melody, pure as I wanna be." She had continued until the other girls began to chime in with her at the course.

The girls soon finished and were joined by the rest of their group to bow for the audience who hadn't stopped clapping since they'd finished their song.

"Sadie Wilde." Sebastian said. "Interesting."

The Warblers soon made their way to the back to get ready for their own turn to perform. Some of the boys had gone off to introduce themselves to the girls from the other schools. Sebastian however had only one person he wanted to find.

"I can't believe you might be leaving us for a public school."

"I doubt I will, my father would never allow me to go to the same school as my cousin… thank the lord for that." The girl with the caramel colored hair laughed softly.

"That'd be terrible. Just imagine it."

"I don't even want to imagine being apart of it."

"Oh come on Sade's… You could be a New Directioner… then you'd finally be allowed to compete against your ex… kick his butt."

"If only… finally beating Hunter at his own game would just be glorious. Apparently he's the new leader of the Warblers, curious." She laughed.

"I know that other guy… what's his name wasn't he like the perfect leader since Blaine left?"

"Sebastian?" Sadie said softly causing him to stand straight in place. Her voice seemed so angelic to him, he was never overly drawn to women. Sure he'd played on both sides of the field but he always felt with a girl… they were overly needy.

"I think that's his name." another girl said.

"I guess he stepped down. Surprised they let him stay in the Show Choir." A short Asian girl said.

"I'm not surprised. Sebastian has an amazing voice." Sadie explained; "He's a very talented guy, they'd have been stupid to let that kind of voice just walk away. They did it with Blaine so I highly doubt they would risk that again."

"Awh does little Sadie have a crush…" A tall blonde girl began to coo in a teasing voice. Causing the other girls to giggle along side her.

"No. I don't. I simply admire talent when I see it, or in his case hear. Let's go get our seats; Warblers are on after the Kings Academy."

The girls then stood up and made their way out of the back area and had began to take their seats in the audience. Sebastian stood where he'd been hiding from the girls when he was eaves dropping on them. Regardless of how different this girl had come off; he knew better all girls are the same; Catty, manipulating, lying, cheating creatures from hell. It was why he'd turned away from that gender in the first place.

"Sebastian." He heard his name from behind him.

"Trent?" He asked in a questioning manor.

"We were just curious where you went off too. I bumped into that Sadie girl, told her you were looking for her." He said cautiously.

"What?" Sebastian said sharply.

"I told her you were looking for her?" He said completely confused.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Warblers your on in two." A man said from a distance.

"Lets… lets just get ready." He said as the group began to assemble for their performance.

The lights began to dim again and narrowed on the boys as they began to harmonize their voices and slowly began to sing. Sebastian however was completely distracted. He kept his eyes out on the audience as he usually did however this time, it wasn't to look at the judges. He was scanning the crowed, and that's when he saw them in their white and blue uniforms standing and swaying to the music.

"Sadie, they aren't bad."

"I know eh? I'm glad we don't have to face them unless we get to Nationals." She laughed. "I hate admitting it."

Sebastian finally spotted her; she stood there swaying to his voice. Clapping and smiling, women he hated admitting it but they did have divine bodies. He paused when he realized he hadn't been singing when he realized she was just standing there looking at him.

The entire group of the warblers had lost their spot. All because he'd forgotten what he was doing. That was when he realized he no longer saw her, "No if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out." He heard her angelic voice come from next to him.

"Man I'll put my money" He began to sing. "Money." The boys followed in unison. "Where my mouth is, cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen." He said as she danced next to him with a smile. "So I'ma ask you one time if you got a man."

She smiled at him as they got back into the spot of the song they were in. She quickly turned to leave the stage when Sebastian took her arm and pulled her back towards him. He continued to sing the song with her on stage and the guys acted as though she was apart of the performance.

When the boys were done they along with Sadie walked off the stage towards the back. Followed by the roar of the audience, the guys began to cheer each other on and thank Sadie. However; Sebastian couldn't find her anywhere.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know man…" Nick smirked.

"Because you guys would have looked awfully silly if I hadn't rescued you." She said as she placed her hand on Sebastian's arm.

"We didn't need rescuing." Sebastian snapped.

"You didn't, however the silence from the stage told me otherwise. You're welcome Sebastian." She said as she walked away from him and towards the other girls.

Hunter wondered over to Sebastian; "How do you know her?"

"I don't." Sebastian said with a snappy tone.

"Keep it that way." Hunter said stalking off.

Sebastian kept his eyes on Sadie who was giggling and having a blast with the other girls from her school. He couldn't explain why he'd been so rude to her; she technically did him a favor by helping the guys out. She made it seem like they planned her coming on the stage. Trent and Jeff soon pulled him back and they boys left to get back to their school.

Once he had finally got back to his room, which he shared, with Trent he collapsed on his bed and pulled his laptop down onto his legs. He began to surf the net and tried to listen to new music to use for their sectionals performance.

"Sadie's pretty nice." Trent said out of the blue.

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, she helped us out big time. She even gave us this." He said tossing a wad of paper over at Sebastian. "What's this?" he asked.

"She said to give it to you." Trent shrugged as he turned and sat at his desk.

Sebastian sat up in his bed and opened the small booklet that had been tossed to him. It was a list of every song that New Direction's had performed and all the songs they had been apparently been picking to perform at the sectionals. Sebastian sat up more in his bed more attentive. Why would she give him this.

"Did she give you her number?" Sebastian asked.

Trent laughed; "A girl like that giving me her number?"

"Not entirely impossible…" Sebastian lied.

"Hunter has her number. They used to date I think, she broke up with him when she found out he was seeing someone else I think."

Sebastian rolled his eyes; he didn't care about that kind of crap. It was just more baggage that a girl had. Another reason he hated dating girls, and only played with them when he was bored.  
Sebastian quickly logged into facebook, he quickly typed in her name.

There she was, it was a picture of her in a small box dressed like Halle Berry's catwoman, next to that blonde girl she'd been talking to, she was he guessed batgirl, along with the Asian girl who was dressed up like… he wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be. Typical girl however to have her display picture as her dressed up like some piece of meat for men to ogle at just to complain about how men are perverts. He clicked on her name and scrolled through her profile.

Was nothing but her and her friends making plans to go out and party. Or her making a status; using some sort of song lyric. A bunch random junk of her liking things, her and Hunter's break up took up a huge portion of posts that where hidden. He smirked; typical girl thing to do. "I know I can find better… not all guys are the same." Girls always said that; how right was she? Not all guys are the same; it's girls who are all the same.

Sebastian felt like he'd scrutinized her enough and that he could message her asking about the note pad. He clicked and began to type the message to her asking about the gift she'd given him. Knowing her she'd think this meant they were dating or something. He chuckled and put his laptop back on his desk and had began to do his homework when a ping went off.

He turned to face his laptops screen.

"I figured you guys would need a heads up. I know someone who passed this information onto me. Since my show choir isn't facing them in three months… I figured you could probably do some good with this information since you sing before they do. Have a good night Sebastian."

She was very final when she wrote, like she didn't want anything further to say to him. He shut his laptop and went to bed, school was going to be long enough tomorrow he didn't need to be tired because some girl he didn't even know was getting to him.

-

Sadie closed her laptop and stood up to get ready for bed, peeling off her uniform standing in her underwear. She sighed when she heard the door get knocked on. She walked over after grabbing a towel to cover herself with. She opened it a crack to see who it was, she grunted when she saw that it was Hunter. She let him in and went back to her chair and sat there as he shut the door behind him and sat on her bed.

"Like what you've done with the place, so very you..." He said sarcastically. "I like that you got dressed up nicely for me."

"What do you want Hunter?"

"Why did you help us out tonight?" He asked.

Sadie rolled her eyes; "Because when it comes to the private schools and academies. Your school is the closest thing we have to champions sorry I didn't want you guys to look like fools in front of the sectionals judges… before sectionals."

Hunter stood up, "Those rejects are the judges."

"That they are; now go?" She asked.

"Why did you speak to Sebastian… you know he likes men."

Sadie smirked; "I didn't think speaking to a guy. One that likes your gender most of all… was such a crime. Please report me… I should be in jail… such a crime." She teased.

"Still a bitch."

Sadie smirked; "You miss it."

"I do." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"I don't." She said as she slapped his hand away. "I can talk to whom ever I want. You don't own me Hunter, now get away from me." She said. He just smirked at her before pushing her against the wall behind them.

"Keep telling yourself that Sadie… You're my girl."

Sadie just shut her eyes; nothing in her mind could take her away from the pain she was about to go through. She let herself fall into the melody of song. Thinking of nothing but the song Paradise by Coldplay, she knew when she opened her eyes again everything would be ok again.

_Every tear a waterfall_  
_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly._

She felt so numb, she felt Hunter place a kiss on her forehead and tell her he loved her before he walked away and out of the room. She quickly walked over to her laptop, documenting what had just happened to remind herself for later that she was stronger than this.

**'She'd dream of Paradise…'  
**

She sat there at her laptop and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Hunter wasn't a terrible guy, but he wasn't the greatest either. He had it in his head that no matter what terrible thing he'd done to her was just showing his dominance to her. He was trying to show her that he loved her. They weren't even dating and yet there he was every weekend. Trying to break her into some weak pet…

She heard the ping go off from her computer swiping her finger across the track pad her mac book lit up her face making her tears glisten. She clicked on the message notification; she couldn't help but giggle at the message.

"I'm curious about something. Before you write me off as that prick from Dalton. Why would Hunter tell me to stay away from him? As far as I've been told you aren't seeing him. So what's the story?"

Why was Sebastian so interested in speaking to her, she sighed softly before finishing her response and sending it back to him. She then closing her laptop and slipping into her bed. Going to bed, tomorrow was going to be a very long day. She could already tell…


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beamed right into the room lighting up her face, causing her to stir in her sleep before finally pushing the blanket off of her slender body. Sitting up in place slowly getting up from the bed and making her way to the bathroom she showered and dried off before pulling a uniform on. She could see her phone was going off, quickly going to her desk she read the message.

**Please meet me at the Lima Bean…**

Taking a deep breath she replied and picked up her bag for class before leaving the building and heading towards the coffee shop. Walking in she saw him sitting there with his head in his hands and two coffees' in front of him. Sighing she walked over and sat across from him before placing her hand on his arm.

"You came." Hunter said as his voice cracked.

"You asked. What's this about?" She asked,

"Sadie, I am so sorry about the other night. I don't even know what took over."

She just kept her eyes on his, watching him carefully. He seemed torn apart but this was his way. He'd hurt her, or force himself on her, then come back all hurt and sad begging her to forgive him only to turn around and do it again.

"It's not ok, but as long as you take that to realize we're over… Hunter. You can't just, come around like that anymore. I need to move on, you need to move on."

He lowered his head and nodded; "No. I understand I just felt so horrible. I just got so jealous watching you with Sebastian…"

Sadie laughed; "Hunter; Sebastian likes boys. Everyone knows that…"

Hunter smirked; "Is that the word on the street?" Sadie arched her brow. "Sebastian likes either. He just gets bored with girls because he thinks their all the same and predictable."

Rolling her eyes she stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "I'll see you around Hunter. Congrats on the formal by the way and good luck at sectionals. I'll see you around." She said as she left and began to head back to school.

"Paradise eh? It's a good song however I don't think you'd be able to pull a solo…" Sadie turned around to see Sebastian standing there holding his coffee

"Oh is that what you think Smyth?"

"I wouldn't know; never heard you sing it."

"Is that right?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'd like to. What're you doing after classes today?" He asked her.

She smirked; "Well I was planning on hand washing all of my clothes, and then I was going to smell every flower around the academy." She teased.

"Good; meet me at Breadsticks tonight after classes."

"I'm out at two fifteen today…so I guess I'll see you then." She said before continuing towards school.

-

He couldn't help but watch her as she walked away; something about her entranced him. No girl was that perfect, well she was perfect to him. From what he heard she was on her final strike at Sacred Heart, skipping classes, rude in class, to name a few. However despite all that she still manages to hold her head high.

"Sebastian, the men are the other way." Hunter said from behind him.

"Fully aware she's not a man. Where you heading to class today?" He asked.

"No. The Warblers are going to help me get my girlfriend back." Hunter said causing Sebastian to sigh.

"Come we have to find the perfect song. She needs to see not only what she's missing but that I can be soft and sensitive."

"Shouldn't she already know those things?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Besides the point… lets get going."

The boys had been planning and practicing songs all morning until they finally left for their sister school to go attempt to get Sadie back to Hunter. When the boys entered the auditorium they got there in time to hear the girls practicing.

_"When you're waking in the morning, what do you hear? What do you hear? When you're looking in the mirror, who do you fear? Who do you fear? No, don't walk away from talking Falling behind inside"_ One girl had belted out as she attempted to walk around the stage seductively.

_"When you listen to their echo, Who do you hear? Who do you hear?" _Another girl began to sing.

_"When you're playing in their playground, What do you fear? What do you fear? No, it's only yourself you're mocking. Finding the truth inside…" _Sadie belted out before the three girls moved together getting ready for the next bit.

They continued singing till they got close to the end of the song. Each girl saying a single number each three times before they got back to the chorus. Slowly finishing the song and ending in all next to one another. The woman in front of them began to clap; "Sadie what was the song you said you wanted to sing for sectionals?"

"I had looked into the rules and it said we could get help of another show choir member… from a different school to assist with a performance as long as they aren't in our sectionals battle…"

The boys began to look at one another in confusion; "Hey Hunter; maybe you don't have to try." Trent teased.

"And what song, School, and member were you thinking Miss Wilde?"

"I was thinking King and Lionheart, … as the song. Dalton Warblers as the Show Choir… and Sebastian Smyth… as the member… I would do all the work myself." She said

All the boys turned to Sebastian who looked more shocked than they did. "Have you spoken to this boy about this?"

"No, but I'm supposed to meet him after classes today. I was going to ask him then…"

"What gave you this idea? Exactly…"

"Duets; We've never done one with a boy and I think it will show us good favor and them… for when they get to the next stage of their sectionals too…"

The teacher stood and gave her a hug; "I like the idea, I'll speak to their teacher companion about it you can ask the boy. I'm surprised however that you didn't pick Hunter."

"They broke up Mrs. Parker."

"Can't say I'm surprised. So why this Sebastian?"

"Well when I sung with him the other night, I liked how well his voice meshed with mine. I thought maybe we could experiment."

Hunter turned and left making the Warblers follow. Storming out of the school he turned and let out a deep growl to Sebastian. "Don't even act like I knew about that Hunter. I had no intention of seeing her, just wanted to help her with her vocals since she gave me this." He said tossing a photo copied version of the note she gave him.

"That's all." Sebastian said before taking off to venture the all girls' school. It didn't take him long to find Sadie with a group of girls in a small clearing. They must have just finished their practice, "Sadie." He said slowly.

"Sebastian, Hey." She said with a smile.

"Are you busy…"

"Not at all, I was just about to get changed for our meet." She said.

She said goodbye to her friends and lead him towards her dorm room. "We're not usually allowed to bring boys up here however, I think boys who don't like girls… are an exception." Sebastian shook his head as he sat down on her bed when she walked into the bathroom to shower.

He decided to look around her room; she was lucky she got a single room. Or maybe every girl got their own rooms, He noticed there were no pictures of her and Hunter anywhere. Tons of pictures on her wall from her show choirs competitions and shows they did.

Her desk was completely organized; papers all filed. That's when he noticed them; she had a tiny mickey tucked next to her desk along with a tiny journal. He picked up her journal and tucked it into his bag before continuing his search. He didn't even know what he was looking for, faults, and imperfections. Whatever to just get her off his mind, she thought he was completely gay for Christ's sake.

She came out of the bathroom in nothing but black boy shorts and a bra, Sebastian just sat there staring at her. "Your sitting on my skirt." She said to him as he quickly sat up and passed her the uniform.

He glanced at her taking in her features, long lightly tanned legs that went on forever. She had a nice round hip, which went up to her smooth belly. Her long slender arms, she had pretty large breasts not over powering but they were nice to look at. She pulled on her uniform before sitting down at her desk and began to do her hair.

"So you wanted something?" She asked him.

"Uhm yea, well see…" He had completely forgot what he wanted to say to her. "Hunter." He said finally.

"Sebastian Smyth; What ever happened to your snarky remarks and bad boy exterior?" She asked with a smirk.

"I feel no reason to be rude to you." He admitted; "You've done nothing wrong to me."

She arched her brow; "And the New Directions have?" She said.

"Yes, well no. They're competition." He told her.

"So it has nothing to do with you being in love with an particular ex-warbler?" She said causing him to slouch in place.

"I'm past that." He told her, she stood up and sat next to him on the bed.

She placed her hand on his knee; "You don't have to pretend with me. I would have figured you would be comfortable talking to me by now its been how many weeks since we started hanging out?" She asked.

"I am comfortable around you. More than I would have assumed I'd be. I just can't explain that part of my life."

She just nodded before pulling him close to her in a hug; "I will wait as long as it takes for you to trust me with that Sebastian." She said before standing up. "Anyway; I have one last class before schools over. Are we still meeting after classes today?"

Sebastian nodded; "Of course. I think you should give Hunter a chance…" he said awkwardly.

"Uhm why?"

"He's a good guy and cares about you so much… he said so." Sebastian knew that was a lie; he just wanted to get Hunter off his back because he was spending so much time with her.

"I guess I can unblock him." She said; "For you…meet me at Breadsticks at three thirty?" She said.

"Three Thirty?" She just nodded; "I don't want to go out in my uniform if that's alright with you. Besides I have a lot to talk about." Sebastian smiled as she and him left her room and walked two different ways.

She pulled the tiny book out from his jacket pocket; there had to be something that made her less perfect. Something that would take her off his mind in the way she had been there for the past few weeks.  
Walking back to his car he climbed in and opened the tiny book and flipped to the last entry. It was the night he'd met her; the page had small watermarks all over the pages.

Tears.

_'I don't know why I do this to myself. Why I keep letting him back in when I know all he's going to do is hurt me. Hunter is a great guy, but when he becomes drunk off victory or angry from failure I become his emotional punching bag. It's why he broke up in the first place, yet I still let him back._

He forced himself on me again tonight; I didn't even try fighting him off this time. What does that tell the world about me? I'm weak and I give up easily. At least this time I didn't turn back to hurting myself for his mistakes.

I just don't understand Hunter; he can be so sweet one minuet but then the slightest mention on someone else and he changes. He turns into some monster, he was mad that I had spoken to and been kind to a guy I just met. More angry than happy about the fact that I had jumped up to help, you'd think he'd be happy.

He just kept saying how Sebastian's gay. Like his sexual preferences should define whom he's a friend with or something. Maybe it was because I told him I thought Sebastian was charming or something. Maybe he heard the girls and I talking about him. It really doesn't make sense.

_I hope things change soon; I don't know how much longer I can take these mind games Hunter plays with me. I think the girls are right. I need to just cut him out completely. That's probably for the best._

-Sadie

Sebastian closed the book and just stared at him. Hunter hurt her that night and tried to get him and the guys to go along with his pick me up plan. He didn't even know she had cut him out to keep herself safe. He just made her get back in contact with him too; he was helping feed Hunter's addiction to her. Sebastian leaned his head against the back of his seat taking in a deep breath before starting the car and returning back to Dalton.

-

**I wont be able to make it tonight, sorry Sadie.**

_What? Why not?_

**Warblers practice, sectionals are in a week and Hunter wants us to be ready.**

_Seriously? That's your reason for bailing on me again… thanks Sebastian…_

Sebastian sat there staring at his phone after Hunter passed it back to him. He just pushed his cell back into his pocket as the guys began to practice the songs for the sectionals. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like she was probably already there waiting on him. He did feel bad but he did promise Hunter he'd do whatever it took to stay in the Warblers after he stepped down from being the leader.

-

Sadie sat back in the seat at bead sticks; she tossed her phone back into her purse. Taking another sip of water before getting up and pulling five dollars out of her wallet and placing it on the table before turning to leave. She walked towards her car and climbed in, starting it and driving off to the lima bean. She wasn't going to let Sebastian ruin her entire night with bailing on her again. Twice in one week, if he didn't like being her friend why put so much effort into his lies.

-

Hours later Hunter finally let the guys leave from practice; Sadie had ignored every one of his texts ad calls. iMessage told him she'd read them all; it wasn't like her to do that. Maybe she found out he took her journal. Thad and Nick had suggested to Sebastian he join them at the lima bean to cool off. They could tell he was stressed out and figured this was the best medicine. Caffeine.

Sebastian walked by the massive front window of the shop laughing with his friends when he noticed Sadie was in there at a table with a guy. Well not any guy the weird Jesus freak from the New Directions. Did she realize that's whom she was talking to? She looked beautiful; simple off white shirt, soft blue skirt with large flower print on it. With a brown woven belt around her waist, her tan leather jacket across her lap. She had a large smile on her face, with her lips painted a bright red. She seemed genuinely happy with whatever the guy was saying to her.

Thad turned and looked at Sebastian; "She's not going to be pissed at you if we all walk in is she?"

"You did bail on her… again." Nick added; "Not sure why, she looks smoking."

"She looks rather content." Sebastian said. Knowing her she would probably make a spectacle out of him bailing.

The three guys walked in and stood in line waiting for their turn to order. They were close enough Sebastian could her the guys smooth voice, along with her bright cheerful one. They weren't talking about glee club at all, which surprised him after she'd given him their set list.

"That sort of thing never happens at The Sacred Heart… I mean the most we have is typical female catty-ness." She said with a smile.

"Lucky, I would take the girls being super catty, over being slushed in the face any day."

"Who wastes a slushie? They are delicious." She commented.

She was flirting; Sebastian could tell. She did it with him all the time despite the fact that she still thought he was completely gay. It was like she secretly wished other wise of him. He stood there fuming and staring at her until he realized she was looking back at him and Nick was tapping him.

"Sebastian…You getting anything?"

"Oh yea, regular…" he said before turning his eyes away from a sad looking Sadie and towards the counter.

He quickly paid for his coffee and sat down with the guys turning back for a second to look at Sadie. "She left like two seconds ago with that guy." Thad pointed out to him.

"So?" Sebastian shot back at him; "She's just some stupid silly girl."

Thad smirked; "You're Bi… aren't you."

"What makes you come up with things like that?"

"Well for a starters Trent was telling us how you make it a habit to tell her good night before you go to sleep every night." Nick pointed out.

"And you were staring at her for five minuets just off in your own world… just now." Thad added; "And, you sat down and were looking for her."

"All that shows is that; I care for her as a friend. I don't like girls." Sebastian said before turning his attention to his coffee.

"Sure thing." Nick smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before sectionals between the Warblers, New Directions and The Hipsters. Sebastian could barely sleep; it had nothing to do with the loud patter of rain on the window either. He just kept lying there in his bed. It'd been a week since he spoke to Sadie, she rarely answered his texts unless to say she was busy. He'd seen her or at least thought he'd seen her once or twice at the Lima Bean with the Jesus kid. He figured she was spending all her time with him these days, he heard a tap on his door. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Seriously, this is the fourth time this week you've for- Sadie?" He said a little shocked to see her standing there soaking wet from rain.

"Seb…" She coughed out quietly.

He wrapped an arm around her waits and pulled her into the room closing the door all in one fluid movement. He pulled her close to his chest and began to stroke her hair, in an attempt to calm her down.

"What happened?"

"I was at the bar… with that ID you gave me… it was kind of fun." She said; he could smell the liquor on her breath.

"What happened at the bar?" He asked her as he pulled out his lacrosse towel and wrapped around her. Before the two of them sat down on his bed, he looked at her studying her.

Her eyes were blood shot, and puffy. Her normally perfect make up was slightly smeared around her eyes. She had lipstick on her hand; she must have rubbed it off her lips. Her pants were torn a bit around the knees; her skirt was covered in dirt. Her hair was somewhat messy, and her purse was broken.

"I don't know… I was having a good time and then suddenly Joe had to go to the bathroom and then this guy told me that my date told them to take me home so I had to go… I mean cause Joe told them to take me right?" She was more than just drunk. That much had become blatantly obvious, she didn't look like she'd been touched wrongly.

"So you came here?" He asked her.

"I had to Seb… your safe." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, he could feel his body tense in anger.

"I… well… no, I don't think they did."

"Sadie, they either hurt you or they didn't."

"They tried to take my purse and told me to take my clothes off but I said no." She said. "But then they started getting angry and where pushing me around so I ran here."

Sebastian let his body ease up as he went to his dresser; "Change into this… it's dry…" He tossed her a pair of sweat pants and one of his lacrosse shirts. He turned around to let her change quickly before turning back to see her again.

She stood there with her wet hair in waves, his shirt hanging loosely off her body. He couldn't help but smile; he knew he felt some form of an attraction for her. He had since the day he met her. She wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't perfect she wasn't easy to handle. She was a work in progress if anything, he liked that she was vulnerable. Maybe the guys where right about him being Bi… maybe he was starting to like her.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" She said, Sebastian quickly put his arm around her and walked her down the hall to the washroom. He crouched down next to her as she began to vomit in the toilet he pulled her hair from her face.

After bringing her back to his room he climbed into his bed and helped her in next to him. Pulling her body close to his to keep her warm, he watched her clench the blanket close to herself as her eyes closed. He could see her squeezing her eyes shut; he could feel her shaking against him. She was trying not to cry, something happened tonight. He nuzzled his face into her neck trying to fall asleep himself.

The hours passed and he still couldn't fall asleep knowing something happened to her and he hadn't tried hard enough to see her more, for the past week. He looked at the clock it was 5am, Trent had come in and gone to bed hours ago without the slightest idea of Sadie being in the room.

"Seb…" he heard her say softly.

"Yeh?" He responded to her.

"Not seeing you all week really hurt. Pushing you away, I'm just so used to keeping everyone at arms length."

"I missed you… not talking to you was hell. You've had a way of making me less mean." He said.

"Sebastian, I have nothing to do with you being mean or not. Its how you see yourself, you're not a mean guy."

"No, it's you. Try to sleep Sadie…"

He could feel her nod before he himself found he was falling asleep.

-

Sadie let her eyes open slowly taking in the sunlight slowly, she started noticing her surroundings. They weren't her room; she'd never seen this room before. Had she gone home with someone last night? She could feel an around tightly around her waist and gently caressing her stomach under the shirt she was wearing.  
She slowly let herself turn in place to see who was behind her with the… morning wood.

"Sebastian?" She said slowly before realizing she had said his name. "Sebastian…" she said louder causing Trent to wake up.

"Girl?" She heard.

"What?" Sebastian said still in mid sleep stasis.

"There's… Sadie? You're in Sebastian's bed?" Trent said.

"Trent?" Sebastian said jolting up in place.

"I well… this is awkward." She said.

"It's not what it looks like."

"It doesn't?" She asked nodding her head downwards. "That's normal… I'm a guy."

"I meant she needed a place to sleep she forgot her keys in her dorm room."

Trent smirked before gathering his uniform and leaving the room to change elsewhere. Sebastian looked at her before averting his eyes; "You came here last night… you where really drunk and I-" She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Thank you… for taking care of me last night. I haven't been the best pal… avoiding you all week and then showing up here in the middle of the night. You've been nothing but great."

Sebastian smiled at her; "Just Seb…" she said

"Yeh?"

"Some of the kids at McKinley where telling me things about you…"

He lowered his head; "And?"

"Are they true?" She asked; "They said you almost blinded Blaine last year with a slushie, that you were cruel, a horrible monster… is that true?"

He lowered his head; "I was worse than horrible. Sadie I was a disaster, I hurt so many people and just didn't care. All to win a trophy saying Warblers are the best."

"You don't need a trophy to tell you that… you know it. It's in here…" She said pointing to his heart. "I should probably get going, role calls in an hour." She laughed before gathering her clothes. "I'll return these washed." She said, before walking out of the room.

Trent soon returned; "You are into girls." He said with a smile..

"I guess…" Sebastian said slowly.

-

New Directions were in the back getting ready for the sectionals, along side the Hipsters and the Warblers. When Sadie walked in and towards the Jesus kid who she gave a big hug, causing Sebastian to watch them. Normally he'd say something if it were a guy he was interested in. However with Sadie it was new territory, she was Hunter's ex, and had been trying for months to get him to even see her as a friend.

He watched as Kid Jesus and the rest of New Directions made their way out to sit in the audience. Leaving Sadie standing there facing the Warblers, Sebastian went to walk towards her when he saw Hunter walked towards her picking her up in a hug. Sebastian let out a long breath,

"I thought she or Hunter would have told you…" He heard Nick say from behind him.

"Tell me what? She's just my friend… if that." Sebastian spat out.

"They went to dinner last week and, what did Hunter say?" Thad said.

"Giving it another shot, since they've both changed." Jeff laughed.

"So?" Sebastian said as he walked away.

Hunter let Sadie down and caressed her cheek. "I promise Sade, I've changed… I don't know what over came me."

"Sebastian is the one that told me you changed." She said with a smile; "Good luck Hunt." She said as she kissed his cheek and ran out to go sit down.

Hunter took his place next to Sebastian on the dark stage, "Thanks, Sebastian." He said softly.

"For what?"

"Talking to Sadie for me… She took me back; she said you told her I changed. I really do owe you."

Sebastian just said nothing and got ready for their first performance of the night. Hunter stood center stage at the back and began to walk towards the front of the stage whistling. The rest of the Warblers came in from the sides of the stage before forming into a group behind Hunter. They all began to dance behind Hunter as he began to sing to the song Whistle.

Sebastian's eyes where glued to Sadie who was singing along in the audience. Hunter almost seemed like he was using sectionals to prove something to her. Sebastian felt sick knowing they were together again after he read what he'd done to her. Soon the entire audience was standing clapping and cheering along with the song. Including Sadie who stood out amongst the entire audience at least to Sebastian.

When they finished the song Sadie was the last person in the crowd to sit down. She had a massive smile on her face as she began to whisper and giggle with the girls next to her. The boys soon began to sing the next song, Sebastian couldn't help but sing the song directly to Sadie.

"Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya.  
Come on and let me sneak you out.  
And have a celebration, a celebration.  
The music up, the window's down.  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do,  
Just pretending that we're cool.  
And we know it too; know it too.  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool.  
So tonight!"

The entire group of Warbler boys soon joined together in a dance number for the next part of the song. Which caused the crowd to go crazy again;

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy, till we see the sun.  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love" Sebastian sung as his eyes once again set on Sadie who was dancing along to the song with her two friends.  
"And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight let's get some  
and live while we're young."

The boys continued to sing till the song was done and the crowd was still standing there clapping long after the guys had left the stage. Sebastian and the guys stood around in the back giving each other high fives for doing such a good job.  
Sadie came up behind Hunter and gave him a hug congratulating him on his first sectional. She then made her way over to the rest of the Warblers.

"Guys you where amazing out there!" She said as Hunter stood up behind her.

"Seb, that song was perfect." She said with a smile before pulling him close into a hug. He couldn't help himself but hold her tightly breathing her in. She smelt like strawberries, her hair was soft against his face.

"It was wasn't it?" He said before she pulled away and having Hunter put his arm around her waist.

"It was." She confirmed to him.

"I wanna get back out there and cheer on the New Directions." She said, as she saw some of the guys faces drop. "I have a few new friends that are in the show choir. Supporting them, not the school boys." She laughed before running off.

"Hunter your girl is rooting for them… really?"

"No, just her friends you heard her. Besides." He said as he popped his collar. "She's invested… in the Warblers." He said as the group laughed.

All except for Sebastian and Trent who stood there in silence. The guys soon filed out heading towards their spot in the audience to watch the New Directions and the Hipsters preform their own spots. Trent put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder;  
"If I knew they were together again; I wouldn't have pressed on you liking her this morning."

"It's fine, and I don't have any feelings for her… this morning was just that. The morning I don't even recall what happened."

"If you say so; however… food for thought. If they've been together for the past four days… why did she come to your room last night when she needed someone and not go to Hunters?" Trent said as he too walked out towards the seating area.

-

Hunter laid there next to Sadie as the two watched a movie in her dorm room. She was happily chomping away at the popcorn and giggling every so often. Things had finally gone back to they way they were. Hunter would stroke her hair every so often or kiss the top of her head softly.

The movie ended and just like old times Hunter gave her a soft kiss on her lips before leaving the campus to head back to Dalton. Sadie walked over to her laptop and signed into Facebook, to see she had a message.

**Hunter hasn't and will never change Sadie. You're making a stupid mistake; I say this because I care… If he really changed he'd show it before just asking you to take him back. He'll always be that boy who wants to get his dick wet; he's just too full of hormones babe… end it before it goes back to that mess.**

Sadie rolled her eyes; typical. Was all she could think, why was no one supportive of her choices. She took in a deep breath before clicking the reply button after typing her own response.

_Kitty; Hunter and I are honestly none of your business. I know you care about me sis. But if he hasn't changed that's up to me to learn, this is high school. Nothing in high school is forever. You could use to learn from that, just because Marley had two boys you liked fawning over her doesn't mean your not good enough. Lighten up, try being nice for a change. You'll be shocked to see the people who will flock to your side… I love you hun, sorry I'm not around much these days._

Sadie just sighed again before she saw a quick reply from her younger sister.

**May not be my business Sadie, but you're my sister and I'm entitled to my opinion. Being cruel to Marley was a mistake and I see that now. That's my mistake. You just keep making the same one over and over again. Hell; I'd rather see you dating Teen Jesus than back with Hunter… Doesn't matter how much money he has behind his name.**

Sadie just shut her laptop and climbed into bed for the night. She didn't need her sister trying to be a saint all of a sudden. Even after all the things her sister did to a girl at school just because of two stupid boys. She actually thought anything she'd have to say regarding Hunter would be even remotely heard. She was wrong he had changed she could feel it.

So he got rough when they would sleep with each other; that didn't mean he needed to be branded and cast away. Sadie soon drifted off to sleep, the next day at school was supposed to be a busy day with rehearsals for their own sectionals at the end of the week.

-

Sebastian sat there in front of his laptop staring at the message box. He wanted to ask her what last night was. Why she showed up here instead of going to Hunter, why she said he made her feel safe. He felt so conflicted and the one person he least expected to be there for him. Sat in his own bed doing homework, Sebastian stood up and cleared his throat causing Trent to look up at him.

"What do you think it means?"

Trent arched his brow; "What does what mean?"

"Her coming here like that last night, broken, needing me to take care of her. Her holding me, talking the way she did. Why did she come here and not go to him. Why does it bother me so much."

Trent chuckled. "She came here because she trusts you, she feels comfortable around you, she knows she can be vulnerable and weak and you wont break her down. She knows you care for her and she probably doesn't completely feel like that towards Hunter again yet. It bothers you because you want her to feel for you the way she feels towards Hunter."

"I don't want her to feel anything."

"Then you feel that way for her; we all see how you look at her, how you respond whenever she's mentioned or around. By we I mean everyone but Hunter who is perfectly happy living in his own world of bliss."

Sebastian sat down on his bed; "I don't know what I feel."

"Think about it; how does knowing she and Hunter spent all night together tonight?"

Sebastian moved uncomfortably in place; causing Trent to smirk. "Exactly." He said

"Look we have a big day in class tomorrow; I'm sure Hunter wants to get started on our Regional's music tomorrow. So I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea…" Sebastian said as he laid down in his bed, not falling asleep.

Hours later he heard his phone vibrating next to him on his desk, causing him to sit up slowly to grab it.

_Can you meet me for coffee tomorrow before classes?_

It was Sadie, why was she even awake it was 4am.

**Of course, I'll grab our usual spot. Same drink as always?**

_Would be great. See you at 7._

-

The next morning Sebastian sat in a seat close to the window with two coffee's in front of him. He looked at his phone clocking the time, 7:30. Sadie was never late for anything. In fact she was almost always hours early for everything. He felt the table shift as he looked up and saw Sadie sitting in front of him. Her uniform clean and pressed, hair perfect, make up perfect. She always did that, tried looking so perfect when in reality she was perfect when she had no make up on, her hair all over the place and wearing sweats.

"Morning." Sebastian said to her slowly.

"I didn't wake you did I? Last night?"

He shook his head, "here" he said as he pushed her coffee towards her. "I got you a shot of Courvoisier. Figured you'd need it to wake up."

She smiled at him before taking a sip. "I miss this." She said finally.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"No hanging out with you. We used to get coffee every morning before school. Sorry I drifted, I thought you hated me or something I don't know why."

Sebastian chuckled; "Sade, I could never hate you, never even be mad at you. Disappointed maybe someday but mad, and hate never."

Sadie smiled; "I wanted to ask you a favor." She said softly.

"Anything."

"For our sectionals we read that we're allowed to feature someone from another show choir as long as it's cleared with the Captain, and the Principal of the other school. I was wondering if you would be the feature in a song we're going to be preforming…"

Sebastian smiled softly at her; "I would love to Sadie. I just have to ask Hunter and talk to the Dean."

"Done and done. Hunter said it was alright, as long as it was a Warbler… aaaand your dean said it was a great idea."

Sebastian smiled "I'm just the last one told?"

"Yea, obviously." She giggled. "We start rehearsals today after classes… so I'll see you then?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said as she stood up and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. He just kept sitting there, thinking things could be so much easier.


End file.
